


圣诞树和平安夜

by gk2



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gk2/pseuds/gk2





	圣诞树和平安夜

门矢士走进写真馆的时候被狠狠震了一下。

客厅里面一颗巨大的圣诞树张牙舞爪的肆意伸展着，平常用来喝咖啡吃点心的桌子可怜的挤在角落里。

也许今晚所有人都得站着喝咖啡了。门矢士恶意的猜想着。

“啊！士你终于回来了！”正蹲着树下摆弄各种装饰品的光夏海惊喜的叫出声。

“我们正在装饰圣诞树呢，士也一起来吧！”小野寺挥舞着手里的星星吊饰，露出一个大大的笑容。

不过门矢士却不领他的情。他没有过去帮忙，反而走到桌边，硬生生在那狭小的空间里找出一个刚好坐下的位置懒散的躺坐下来。

“不过是个圣诞节罢了，随便过过就行了，不需要搞这么麻烦。”门矢士优哉游哉的说道。

话音未落，夏海噌的弹跳起来，在雄介阻拦之前冲了过来，作势要给他来个点穴套餐。在碰到士的脖颈之前爷爷突然冒了出来。他也看见了坐在桌边的门矢士。

“哦，士也回来了啊，欢迎回家。那个夏海，做饭的材料不太够啊，老爷子我还准备在今晚大展身手呢。”

夏海顺势收回了手，回答道：“是吗，那我出门买点好了。”“那就拜托了。”爷爷笑眯眯的回了厨房。

“我也一起吧，坐我的机车会方便很多。”雄介也自告奋勇的参加了。说着，两人一起向门口走去。临出门时夏海突然转身对门矢士说：“那装饰圣诞树的装饰就拜托士了，要在我回来之前弄好哦，不然……”她威胁的比了比大拇指，“我会记得给士带礼物的。”说完后夏海蹦跳着出门了。

门矢士趁着夏海走掉的机会翻了个白眼，“谁稀罕你的礼物啊，净会给人添麻烦。”嘴上这样抱怨着，士还是诚实的起身准备开工。

“呀，阿士在平安夜也要摆一副臭脸吗？”一道熟悉的声音突然冒了出来。

“海东？！”门矢士这次真的觉得有点头痛了。

海东大树还是穿着平常的衣服，正一脚踩在窗框上，笑着对他比了个射击的姿势。

门矢士一点也不觉得这个姿势帅气，反而觉得露出八颗牙齿的海东像个傻逼。

“你过来干什么。”门矢士没好气的问道。

“来捣乱？”海东翻身进来的同时装作思考的样子回答道。然后在门矢士开始掏变身器的时候又改口道：“来帮忙的，毕竟是难得的假日。”

闻言，士停下了动作，挑了挑眉，道：“既然是来帮忙的，就过来给我垫脚，夏蜜柑让装饰这棵树。”

“为什么不是士给我垫脚？”

他们对视了一会，海东率先移开了视线。

“我记得这里有个能帮上忙的东西……”海东说着，向着写真馆的深处走去。

等海东扛着一架大梯子回来的时候，门矢士拒绝去思考海东为什么对写真馆这么熟悉，他直觉答案不会是他想知道的。

等海东架好梯子，门矢士随意捡起一件挂饰，正准备踩上梯子的时候被海东拦住了。

“还是让我来吧，我可是很擅长这个的哦。”海东接过士手中的挂饰，仔细辨认了一下，踩着梯子就上去了。

因为偷东西太多次，对搭架子、踩梯子都很擅长吗。很好，这很海东大树。门矢士暗暗腹诽。

海东仔细的放好挂饰，转头就看见门矢士走神的样子。发呆的士也很可爱呀。暗自感叹了一句，海东从裤兜里掏出一大把五颜六色的糖果。

门矢士这次真的震惊了。

“干嘛这样一幅吃惊的表情，阿士不喜欢糖果吗？”海东笑盈盈的在手中的糖果堆找了找，翻出几颗品红色的递给门矢士，“是苹果味的哟，很应景吧。”

门矢士接过糖果，疑惑的左右翻看，“你又从哪偷来的？”

海东小心塞回了糖果后才回答他：“阿士猜错了呐，我是从路边的商店买的，那家店很有节日气氛，还摆了一颗小圣诞树……阿士，那个彩灯递给我一下。”

“哦。”门矢士早在海东说糖果是买来的时候就果断剥开了透明彩纸，把糖塞进了嘴里。听见海东的请求，他咬着糖含含糊糊的一边回答一边从地上捡起了彩灯。

这样一递一放，圣诞树很快就装饰完毕了。士海二人就挤在桌前一边打嘴仗一边吃糖。这个时候，买菜二人组也回来了。

夏海一跨进门就看见被装饰的很好的圣诞树。果然士还是乖乖帮忙了……这样想着，突然跟桌边的海东对上了眼，“大树先生也来了！太好了，留下来一起吃饭吧！”

“夏海的爷爷做饭可是很好吃的！”全身挂满了袋子的雄介也跟了一句，还艰难的比了个大拇指以示饭菜的美味。

“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”海东仍然坐着，一点都没有犹豫的答应了。

“真是厚脸皮。”门矢士立刻怼了一句，成功吸引了夏海的注意力。她一眼就看见了桌上已经堆成小山的糖纸

“士你怎么可以吃这么多糖果！就快要开饭了，待会要是吃不下晚饭不会有人给你做夜宵的！！”夏海果断点了门•不听话•矢•三岁小孩•士的笑穴，效果立竿见影，士已经笑趴在了桌子上。还没等海东幸灾乐祸完，夏海也一视同仁的光速点了他的。“大树先生也是！怎么可以吃这么多！”

看着士海二人同步笑趴在了桌上，小野寺一点也没有上去阻拦的想法。这就是任性的后果，二位好好享受吧。没有觉得哪里不对的雄介提着袋子进了厨房。

菜很快就做好了。大家团团围着餐桌坐好后就迫不及待的动筷了。夏海和雄介是累饿了，士海是笑饿了。总之大家都狼吞虎咽，吃的津津有味，爷爷表示很满意。

“这些菜都好好吃哦。”海东在长辈面前表现得特别乖巧。爷爷也被夸奖的很开心，指点着海东哪道菜更好吃。

装模作样。士点评道。他趁海东注意力转移，偷偷舀出一勺胡萝卜放进海东碗里。海东敏锐的察觉了，他舀了俩勺换了回来。门矢士气的拿勺子的手都在微微颤抖。

“你们两个，不可以挑食！！”夏海看见他们幼稚的动作，果断起身拿汤勺一人一大勺胡萝卜。

“我对胡萝卜没有意见的，是士先动的手。”海东无辜的眨眨眼，还不忘拿勺指着门矢士。

“人对食物有偏好是正常的事。”门矢士一点不虚，理直气壮回应道。

夏海翻了个白眼，懒得听士胡扯，反正他碗里的胡萝卜不会因为他的“大道理”减少一块。结果一转头就看见雄介闷声发大财，在小心的用筷子挑起胡萝卜，轻轻的放在桌上。

夏海觉得脑中的一条弦彻底崩断了。

门矢士啧啧感叹的看着夏海揪着雄介的领子，咆哮着让他把桌上的胡萝卜全部舔干净。总觉得夏海好有某种既视感，到底是什么呢……

海东看见门矢士突然停筷，盯着夏海出神，一抹暗色从眼中划过。

他凑了过去，在士的嘴角轻轻舔吻了一下，很快就缩回来了。

在士惊得一跳，成功抖落筷子后，谴责的看过来的时候，海东故意伸舌舔了舔嘴唇，“很甜哦。”

“都是因为胡萝卜！”门矢士愤愤的把筷子捡起来，从海东碗里叉走了一大块肉。也不知道他是指甜味是因为胡萝卜，还是说会被偷袭是胡萝卜害的。不过海东也不在意，现在门矢士的注意力只在他一个人身上了。

暴怒的夏海和焦头烂额的雄介完美错过了这一幕，看透一切的爷爷在心中摇了摇头：

现在的年轻人啊……

小剧场

第一天一早醒来的门矢士在床头看见了三颗橘子味汽水糖，一卷新胶卷，还有一个被扎了蝴蝶结还写上了品红的红苹果。

“……偶尔过一过圣诞节也挺好的。”


End file.
